Shinichi Sarutobi
Shinichi Sarutobi Bild:Shini.JPG Profil Alter: 18 Jahre Geburtstag: 14.Mai Vater: Asuma Sarutobi (tot) Mutter: Kurenai Yuuhi (tot) Bruder Wataru Yuuhi Verlobte: Chizura Sarutobi Informationen Rang: Genin Clan: Sarutobi Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Konohagakure Team: 25 Allgemeines Shinichi Sarutobi ist ein äußerst ehrgeiziger Junger Mann, der den Willen hat irgendwann der stärkste Ninja Konohas und der bekannten Welt zu werden. Daher sieht er Kogoro Sarutobi, seinem Onkel und stärkster Ninja der bekannten Welt, als Vorbild und will ihn irgendwann übertreffen. Shinichi ist ein netter und recht schüchterner junger Mann, der immer eine Zeit lang braucht um jemanden nach etwas zu fragen. So hat er mehrere Wochen gebraucht um Kogoro nach einem Feuerjutsu zu fragen, doch hat dies so leise genuschelt, dass er es nicht verstanden hatte, dennoch brachte er ihm von selbst aus eines bei. Familie Shinichi ist Mitglied des Sarutobi Clans, da er ja der Sohn von Asuma ist. Er hatte lange bei seiner Mutter gelebt, doch lebt er seit ihrem Tod bei den Sarutobis. Sein Onkel ist niemand anderes als der Yattsudaime Kogoro persönlich, den er als Vorbild genommen hat. Er hängt sehr an seiner Familie und ist ziemlich stolz als diese, sieht jedoch alle starken Mitglieder als Motivation fürs stärker werden an. Eines Tages verliebte er sich in Kogoros Tochter, seiner Cousine, Chizura und machte ihr einen Heiratsanatrag. Er hat einen leiblichen Bruder Wataru, aber dieser ist verschwunden und da Shinichi ihn eh immer Nervensäge nannte ist er auch froh darüber. Shinichi Vergangenheit Shinichi ist der Sohn von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuuhi und hat sogar einen Bruder, der aber nach dem Tod seiner Mutter irgendwie verschwunden ist, was Shinichi aber kein bisschen stört. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte er viel mit seiner Mutter trainiert, und kann daher sehr viele Genjutsus, doch kam sie nicht dazu ihm die stärksten beizubringen, da sie vorher gestorben ist. Leider konnte er nicht viel von seinem Vater lernen, da dieser schon sehr früh gestorben war, doch hat er mittlerweile von Shikamaru dessen Chakramesser bekommen. Team 20 Shinichi ist Mitglied von Team 20, einem Genin-Team aus Konoha. Weitere Mitglieder sind seine Verlobte Chizura, die Medicnin Toyo und natürlich der Sensei bzw. die Sensei und Teamleiterin Celopee Akimichi, Konohas Busenwunder. Techniken Shinichi ist vom Grund her der typische Haudraufkämpfer, der sich in den Nahkampf stürzt um seine Gegner mit seinem Taijutsu zu vermöbeln. Allerdings hat er durch seine Mutter viele Genjutsu erlernt und hat auch ein Talent dafür, sodass er auch häufig Illusionen erschafft um seine Gegner zu verwirren. Taijutsu: Dainamikku-Entorī ~~Dynamisches Auftreten ~~ Konoha Reppū ~~Konoha Sturm ~~ Konoha Senpū ~~Konoha Wirbelwind ~~ Kayabusa Otoshi ~~ Wanderfalken Sturzflug ~~ Kage Buyō ~~Schatten des tanzenden Blattes ~~ Shishi Rendan ~~ Lion Combo ~~ Hien ~~Fliegende Schwalbe ~~ Konoha Shōfū ~~ Konohas steigender Wind ~~ Omote Renge ~~ Vorwärts Lotus ~~ Ura Renge ~~ Umgekehrter Lotus~~ Hachimon ~~Acht inneren Tore~~ (3) Genjutsu: Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu ~~Nebeldiener~~ Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ~~ Höllenvision ~~ Kori Shinchū no Jutsu ~~ Hinterhältige Wahrnehmungstäuschung ~~ Magen: Kokohi no Jutsu ~~Objektverfälschung~~ Magen: Jigóku máe no gíjutsu no Jutsu ~~Hölle der vorausgegangenen Technik~~ Suzu: Kiri ~~ Illusions Nebel ~~ Magen: Jubaku Satsu ~~ Baumfessel des Todes ~~ Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu ~~ Doppelte Objektverfäschung ~~ Nehan Shōja no Jutsu ~~ Tempel von Nirvana ~~ Ninjutsu: Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Jutsu des Feuerelementes: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu